Tabú
by shiro-wolfman-k
Summary: Muchas veces, por más que lo deseamos, por más que nos paresca correcto, no hace deja de hacer que lo que existe entre tú y yo, sea considerado un Tabú.


**L**as hojas estrella se remecían desde sus ramas gracias a la fuerte brisa que agraciaba el gran valle. Resonando con una melodía única a la cual todos los seres vivos estaban acostumbrados y solían ignorar al ser parte de su rutina diaria.

Pero él por primera vez notaba que tan estruendoso y ensordecedor puede ser la cacofonía de la naturaleza cuando piensas que el mundo se te viene encima.

Parece engullirte por completo, atacándote desde todos los ángulos posibles sin posibilidades de escape, como una burla etérea, como si el mismo valle detestara al igual que sus habitantes la decisión que había tomado.

Habían pasado ya años desde que el nombre de Pie Pequeño no le daba talla a su tamaño, desde que su piel perdió su color de infante y tomó una tonalidad oscura, símil a la que alguna vez observó en su padre. Pronto alcanzaría la edad donde se le otorgaría un nombre mas adecuado a su estampa de adulto. Una que este acorde con las nuevas responsabilidades que reposaban en su lomo.

Odiaba esas responsabilidades, principalmente cuando le alejaban de lo más especial que había conseguido en los últimos dos años.

Suspiró resignado, el secreto había dejado de serlo debido a que habían bajado la guardia, a que su tamaño no era del todo desapercibido como lo era antes, y que sus familiares y allegados habían dejado de ignorar las señales.

Al principio lo atribuían a simple curiosidad, a la falta de homónimos de la misma especie y distinto sexo. Por lo que ignoraron los signos, las caricias sutiles y miradas furtivas. Todo por el bien de su desarrollo a la etapa adulta, ¿Después de todo, la adolescencia trata de experimentar no es así?

Pero estaban equivocados, lo que poseía con su mejor amiga era mucho más profundo que un simple descontrol de hormonas, o curiosidad hacia la procreación, todo comenzó como una simple pregunta, un acto de valentía y una decisión mutua los llevo a descubrir lo que por años sabía existía entre los dos. Por mas distintos que fueran.

--

_Cera estaba tendida sobre el suelo, pensativa y algo asustada de lo que había presenciado, estaba sola en el lugar secreto donde la pandilla solía reunirse a comer en las mañanas. _

_El fue el segundo en llegar a este lugar, obviamente, pero no había hecho notar su presencia aun, lo cual considerando su tamaño era un logro por si mismo. _

_Había crecido mucho en los últimos años, al punto en que con solo alzarse en sus patas traseras podía tomar por si mismo las hojas estrellas que mas alto se encuentran. _

_El día en que pudo lograrlo fue venerado por su abuelo, quien con una mirada de orgullo y nostálgica tristeza le observaba risueño desde no muy lejos. Fue por ello que decidió ir primero al lugar secreto, con tal de esperar a sus amigos y contarles su logro. De seguro que Cera le envidiaría, ni hablar de Spike. _

_Caminó con cuidado de no golpear su frente con las ramas, o enredar su largo cuello entre las molestas lianas que yacían por el lugar, las primeras veces que intentó acudir a su ansiado lugar, descubrió de mala forma que el correr a toda velocidad entre los árboles con su nuevo tamaño no era la más grandiosa de las ideas. _

_Al llegar a su destino, pudo observar en la distancia la silueta de un dinosaurio que conocía demasiado bien, Cera, su mejor amiga, su rival, su Némesis, su todo. Estaba allí, tendida delicadamente sobre el césped. Su piel al haber alcanzado el punto de cambio hacia la adultez, comenzaba a perder su tonalidad anaranjada y comenzaba a oscurecerse a un saludable grisáceo. _

_Suspiró nostálgico mientras la observaba allí tendida, pareciese que hubiese sido hace tan solo dos círculos brillantes que ambos se habían conocido en aquella trágica ocasión. _

_El viento cambió de dirección y el supo de inmediato que ella había captado su aroma gracias a que había alzado su cabeza ligeramente, pero que fingía no interesarse en su presencia, o admitir que por primera vez le pudo casi haber tomado con las guardias bajas. _

_Casi… _

_Se carcajeó un poco mientras aparecía entre el espeso follaje, confirmando su presencia ante su amiga, observó hacia el cielo y pudo calcular que el circulo brillante estaba todavía por alzarse alto en el firmamento, despertando al resto de la pandilla para que se les uniesen en este lugar, por lo que podía conversar ameno con la orgullosa tres cuernos. _

_La observó mas detenidamente, principalmente sus cejas que ahora estaban completamente ocultas bajo sus nuevos dos cuernos, que crecían a un considerable tamaño, eran el orgullo de su amiga, y no la culpaba por ello. _

_Esperó a que soltase una remarca agresiva, pero la chica parecía incómoda con su presencia, lo cual era en lo absoluto extraño para él. _

"_¿Sucede algo, Cera?" Su voz había perdido toda agudeza y había tomado un rumbo hacia lo grave, pero aun conservaba su cualidad más importante, aquella que otorgaba confianza y tranquilidad a quien lo escuche. _

_Ella no me observó cuando le dirigí la palabra, preocupándome aun mas, cuando intenté insistir en que le ocurría, ella respondió con una voz quebradiza y tenue, como si estuviese avergonzada. _

"_Sabes Pie Pequeño, ¡Anoche ví algo que jamás pensé era posible! Y que juro desearía jamás haberme enterado." Eso me tomó por sorpresa, por lo que con algo de dificultad me acosté a su lado, intentando reconfortarla por lo que sea que le acongoje, lastíma que mis acciones al rodearla con mi cola solo incrementaron su incomodidad, mas aun así jamás se separó de mi, ni rechazo mi ayuda. _

"_¿Qué sucede, que fue lo que viste?" Pregunté curioso, realmente me llamaba la atención su forma de actuar, era tan extraño verla tan sumisa. Ella miró hacia sus patas delanteras, como considerando el revelarme lo que sea que le ha perturbado de esta forma. _

_Después de considerarlo profundamente, alzó su rostro e intentó verme directamente al mío, pero mi cuello estaba demasiado alto como para que pudiera lograrlo sin alzarse, evitándole ese inconveniente, lentamente bajé mi cabeza a su altura, casi al punto de estar completamente acostado a su lado. Era un testimonio de la confianza que teníamos entre los dos._

_Que le ofrecía mi punto mas vulnerable a un rango en que cualquier otro ser pudiera aprovecharse para acabar conmigo. _

_Ella titubeó al verme tan cerca de su rostro, pero de nuevo consideró la situación en la que se encontraba y avanzó hacia adelante, como la vieja Cera que conozco de toda la vida. "Anoche mi padre y mi madrastra no regresaron al nido, por lo que me preocupé y fui a buscarlos, no tarde mucho en encontrar su aroma, principalmente porque mi madrastra expelía esta extraña fragancia desde… bueno tu sabes, su cola." _

_Alcé ligeramente mi rostro ante su estatuto, los cuello largo no poseían un buen sistema olfativo, al estar tan alejados del suelo. Pero aun él podía percibir ciertas cosas que emanaban de los cuerpos de los adultos, mucho mas ahora que estaba a unos cuantos años de convertirse en un adulto completo. _

"_Si, los adultos últimamente tienden a expeler una extraña fragancia en la primavera, principalmente las hembras." Admití después de pensarlo un poco, curioso que no le había dado importancia con anterioridad. Cera asintió al escuchar mi respuesta, aparentemente ella tampoco le había dado mayor notoriedad. _

"_Pues, resulta que cuando los encontré ellos estaban, bueno… copulando." Di un pequeño respingo ante la forma sin reservas en que disparó el asunto, mis abuelos me habían dado una vergonzosa charla acerca del tema, hasta ahora se me ocurre que los aromas que había estado olfateando últimamente eran parte de ese aspecto de la vida que aun me eludía. _

"_¡Oh!" Fue todo lo que pude decir, ¿elocuente no? _

_Ella me miró asombrada, casi perpleja por mi falta de reacción. "¿Es eso todo lo que tienes que decir?" sus ojos estaban abiertos por completo, traicionando la mirada de encolerizada que intentaba mantener ante mi. No le funcionó por mucho tiempo. _

"_Bueno que quieres que diga, no he pensado mucho en eso." Ella frunció el ceño ante mi respuesta, claramente consternada por mi falta de cooperación según su opinión. "¿Qué quieres que diga?" pregunté algo anonadado y sorprendido de que estuviésemos conversando de esto en específico. _

_Ella bajó su mirada, de nuevo una apariencia remilgosa, casi aterrada surcó su rostro, no sabia que le estaba ocurriendo, o que le asustaba tanto. "No es la primera vez que sucede, ya varias veces los he oído, al igual que a las otras parejas de tres cuernos, la sutileza no es una opción cuando tienes nuestra envergadura. Pero, he notado que últimamente los machos de la manada me observan más de lo normal, sobretodo aquellos nómadas que transitan de vez en cuando en el valle antes de marcharse a otro lugar, no me agrada lo que eso representa." _

_Comprendí de inmediato lo que deseaba decirme, con algo de incomodidad decidí atreverme a pedirle algo inusual. "¿Cera?" Ella me miró fijamente, yo con toda la delicadeza que todo hombre posee, solté la bomba con toda la delicadeza que nos caracteriza. _

"_¿Qué sucede Pie pequeño?" _

"_¿Me dejas olfatearte?" Ella se alzó repentinamente, hiriéndome sin desearlo con sus cuernos en el cuello, aparentemente solo yo pude notar tal acto. "¡PIE PEQUEÑO!" Estaba obviamente alarmada por lo que pude observar, ahora que lo pienso la forma en que me expresé quizás no es la más adecuada. "¿Cómo puedes?" La interrumpí de inmediato. _

"_¡No es lo que piensas, solo quiero comprobar si mis sospechas son correctas!" Esto no parecía calmarla, pero en resoplido de la brisa matutina acarreó hacia su nariz el olor de mi sangre, eso si la detuvo en seco. _

_Sus ojos de inmediato buscaron la fuente de tal aroma, encontrando un pequeño rasguño ocasionado por la afilada punta de uno de sus cuernos. "¡Rayos Pie Pequeño, mira lo que me hiciste hacer!" Me carcajee ligeramente, como siempre ella nunca era la culpable según su punto de vista, más tenía que conceder que fui en parte el que ocasionó este ligero accidente. "No hay problema, ya sanará, fue mi culpa de todas formas." _

_Ella titubeó nuevamente, su piel aun estaba algo rojiza por la vergüenza que le había ocasionado, después de un extraño silencio, ella decidió vociferar "Déjame ayudarte." Y sin decir no más, ni esperar respuesta de mi parte, se acercó delicadamente a la zona afectada y para mi sorpresa, procedió a lamer la herida con tal de ayudarme. _

_Esto me tomó por sorpresa, "Qu-e. Que haces." Pregunté exaltado por sus acciones, ella retrocedió un poco y me observó directo a los ojos, su rostro, su mirada me imploraba de alguna forma que no rechazara su atención. "Te ayudo, que crees que ha-hago." Respondió con falsa valentía en su tonalidad. _

_Asentí ligeramente con mi rostro y me recosté en el suelo, esperando que regresara a lo que hacia nuevamente. Algo remilgosa, como asustada de lo que hacíamos, ella regresó lentamente y poco a poco procedió a lamer la herida nuevamente, su lengua, algo carrasposa y siempre húmeda, ocasionaba un mar de sensaciones que jamás había experimentado. _

_Ella podía percibir que mi respiración se estaba agitando, pero aun así no se detenía, al final cuando la sangre se detuvo, y la herida parecía lo suficientemente tratada, ella se alejó con dos pequeños pasos, mirándome fijamente hacia mi vientre, olfateando, sorprendida de lo que había ocurrido conmigo, yo simplemente introducía a duras penas mi cola entre mis piernas, intentando ocultar la evidencia, pero el olor era ineludible tanto para ella como para mi. _

_Estaba avergonzado, no podía mirarla al rostro, imaginen su sorpresa cuando ella fue la primera en entablar conversación. "¿Yo ocasione eso?" alcé mi rostro de inmediato hacia su persona, sorprendido de que no estaba enojada, de hecho, su voz parecía, ansiosa, temerosa, en realidad no podía identificar que emoción experimentaba. _

_Intenté levantarme, pero ambos estábamos en una posición precaria, y ella aparentemente no deseaba que huyera cuando aun no le había otorgado una respuesta. _

"_A no, no te irás sin responderme Pie Pequeño," Su voz estaba controlada, mas de lo que jamás llegué a escucharla estando bajo presión. Yo en cambio me sentía demasiado vulnerable en esta posición, una primera vez debido a que mis instintos me decían que la amenaza era la fémina que estaba ante mí. Una muy bien armada mujer._

"_Yo, lo siento, no se que fue lo que ocurrió, es solo que," Su rostro estaba tomando una coloración carmesí, por primera vez la veía tan femenina, tan vulnerable a pesar de que yo era el que estaba con la panza expuesta. Literalmente._

"_Hueles bien," dijo sin rodeos, yo la miré sorprendido, eso no me lo esperaba. "Siempre me ha gustado como hueles… yo." Ella guardó silencio, se acerco a mí y sorprendiéndome aun más, frotó la punta de su hocico en contra del mío, con toda la delicadeza de no herirme con sus afilados cuernos. _

_Titubee por un segundo, ella estaba acariciándome como a su pareja, como múltiples veces había visualizado en los adultos, y se sentía magnífico, su piel era tan suave, que no pude evitar reciprocar el gesto. Por un buen rato estuvimos así hasta que su cola hurgó en la mía, ignorando que estaba rozando otro… punto, al hacerlo. Pero comprendía lo que deseaba, por lo que ignore mi asuntito y sujeté su cola con la mía. _

_Se sentía tan bien, tan correcto. _

_Después de un tiempo nos separamos, ella recostada a mi lado, pude percibir por primera vez que efectivamente ella estaba emanando el mismo aroma que las hembras. Ella notando de qué me había percatado, decidió responder la pregunta que aun no se había formulado, pero que sabía estaba por venir. _

"_Anoche después de ver a mis padres, regresé al nido tratando de ignorar lo que presencié, pero para cuando ellos regresaron, aun estaba despierta, y podía ver que mi madrastra estaba cerciorándose de que tanto yo, como mi hermana estuviésemos dormidas. Fue allí que ella noto lo que yo no había podido. Aparentemente esta es mi primera primavera en que entro a la adultez…_

… _Me aterré, esperé a que ambos estuviesen dormidos y escapé hacia este lugar, esperando que ninguno de los machos nómada se diese cuenta de por lo que estaba pasando. Unas horas después llegaste y lo demás ya lo sabes." _

_Comprendía su situación, ahora mas que nunca que esto había sucedido, me negaba a verla con alguien más, mucho menos con un desconocido que quizás jamás se quedaría en el valle, o que quizás la llevase consigo a donde jamás pudiese verla nuevamente. _

_La mera idea creaba un vacío en mí corazón. _

_Ella pudo percibir el tumulto de emociones a través de mi rostro, además del ligero apretón que le otorgué a su cola con la mía. Fue allí que confesó algo que jamás pensé que compartiéramos. Un secreto que en los últimos años se había convertido en mi fantasía favorita. _

"_A veces sueño que eres un tres cuernos, y que los dos podemos estar juntos sin que nadie nos diga lo contrario… últimamente han llegado al punto en que crecemos uno al lado del otro como tus abuelos. Cuidando de… lo que podrían ser nuestros hijos." _

_Fue como un baño de agua fría, es como si hubiese leído mis pensamientos, aunque debo admitir que en una forma diferente. "Yo a veces sueño algo parecido, aunque en mi versión, tu sueles ser una hermosa cuello largo, no que no seas preciosa como una tres cuernos." _

_Ella se carcajeó y me otorgó un pequeño empujón ante mi confesión, ambos guardamos silencio y sin que nos diésemos cuenta, volvimos a juntar nuestros rostros con tal de acariciarnos como solo un adulto suele hacerlo. _

_Ambos quedamos dormidos el uno al lado del otro hasta que nuestros amigos nos encontraron. Toda pregunta incómoda fue sorteada con la excusa de. "Hacia demasiado frío y estábamos agotados de esperarlos, por lo que compartimos calor como cuando éramos niños." _

_Era algo creíble y ellos no presionaron más… Por un tiempo en varias oportunidades nos encontraron en una situación similar. Tomando valor confesamos y nos sorprendió saber que lo sospechaban desde el primer día, de pequeños compartíamos el calor corporal, pero jamás cruzábamos las colas, ni mucho menos expelíamos ese aroma en particular que delataba lo ocurrido. _

_Nos apoyaron por un tiempo, siendo nuestros cómplices de vez en cuando, muchas veces ignorantes de que en sus patas solían llevar un ligero rastro del aroma "adulto" hacia sus congéneres. _

_Todo el valle conocía nuestro secreto, pero mientras jamás cruzásemos la raya entre caricias, a cópula. No habría problema alguno y podría ser ignorado. _

_Al menos por un tiempo. _

_-- _

El sonido de las ramas al moverse le sacó de su ensoñación, posiblemente era Cera, y las noticias que llevaba consigo eran completamente detestables, tanto como las que él portaba en si.

Su padre había insistido en que conociera a un buen candidato con el único motivo de detener lo que existía entre nosotros dos. Nos hubiésemos opuesto si todo el valle no hubiese estado de acuerdo con el acto.

No teníamos otra opción, el valle era nuestro paraíso, un Edén donde todo podía florecer, todo excepto nuestra relación. Mis abuelos me apoyaron por un tiempo, al menos mientras aun estaban con vida. Luego de eso, solo quedaban nuestros amigos, y ellos mismos estaban manchados por nuestra culpa, por permitir y ocultar lo antinatural.

Cera reapareció de entre el follaje, la mirada en su rostro, el olor en su cuerpo, y las lágrimas que emanaban de sus ojos me dicen que efectivamente había sido tomada por otro. Alguien de su especie, alguien correcto para ella.

Y ambos, obstinados de no renunciar a la seguridad de nuestro hogar y amigos, permitimos que sucediera.

Por que era lo correcto.

"¡Lo siento!" lloraba agitada, aparentemente esto había sido incluso mas duro para ella de lo que había sido para mi. Y no puedo discutirlo.

Se arrimó a mi lado, buscando confort, tranquilidad, intenté otorgárselo, pero mi olfato, y mi oído podían percibir los sonidos de aquellos a quienes se les encargó la tarea de jamás permitirnos el estar solos.

Ella también pudo percibirlo, pero aun así se arrimó a mi lado mientras lloraba por las decisiones que habíamos tomado. Lo hicimos porque era lo apropiado, por que es lo que se esperaba de nosotros, porque era lo natural. ¡Pero aun así, se sentía tan mal!

"¡Lo siento!" volvió a decir, yo bajé mi rostro demostrándole que al igual que ella estaba acongojado, que moría por dentro ante las barreras que habían creado ante nosotros. "Pase lo que pase, y que ambos estemos con otro ser en nuestro nido, aun tenemos nuestro sueño."

Ella asintió ligeramente, separándose de mí y mirándome al rostro por una última vez, podríamos sobrevivir a todo esto mientras aun pudiésemos soñar con el otro.

Con un último par de miradas entre los dos, ella partió en dirección a su nuevo hogar, con su nueva pareja, mientras que yo, regresaba al nido donde probablemente me esperaba Ali, ella también emanaba el aroma de la primavera, por lo que accediendo a la demanda popular, debía tomarla y hacerla mi pareja por el resto de mi vida. Prolongando la existencia de mí especie.

Al igual que Cera, fingí creer que quien ahora estaba a mi lado, era ella en un distinto cuerpo…

A pesar de que no era lo mismo, y jamás sería un reemplazo de lo que tuvimos y aun compartimos.

--

Los años transcurrieron, y a mis pies juguetean mis niños, contentos y energéticos como yo alguna vez lo fui.

Mi reputación había recuperado su normalidad, en algunos casos se me miraba como a un líder al que podrían recurrir, pero de vez en cuando, los ancianos se negaban a dejar morir el pecado que intenté realizar con mi, aun mejor amiga.

Lentamente los lleve a comer hojas estrella, tal y como mi abuelo lo había hecho cuando yo mismo era un pequeño.

Debajo del árbol me esperaba una sonriente Cera, acompañada de sus dos hijos, que se golpeaban el uno al otro midiendo fuerzas con tal de demostrar quien era superior. Mis pequeños gritaron de emoción al ver a sus camaradas, unas de las muchas crías que ahora formaban parte de la pandilla de jóvenes en el valle. Todos ellos descendientes del grupo original.

Cera afirmó con su rostro con tal de reconocer mi presencia, cuidadosa de no revelar nada más que simple compañerismo en sus modales. Yo, igual de vigilado, correspondí con decoro su recibimiento.

Me alcé en dos patas, a pesar de que no era necesario, y tomando un buen puñado de hojas, las arranqué y arrojé a los pequeños que extasiados gritaban y sonreían de alegría ante el espectáculo. Cuando descendí, la mirada que Cera me entregó me dijo todo lo que quería saber, aun me deseaba, aun me amaba y yo, no era menos en el área.

Conversamos amenos mientras observábamos atentos a nuestras crías, intentando imaginar sin palabras que los pequeños eran nuestros hijos, y que ambos, estábamos en un mundo perfecto.

Un lugar único donde tú puedes ser un cuello largo, y que podemos amarnos sin miradas amargas o de reproche.

Un paraíso donde yo era tres cuernos, y orgulloso gritaba a los aires mi amor por ti, para que todos en la vecindad lo escuchasen.

Un mundo perfecto donde el Taboo y los prejuicios que nos separan jamás existieron, y en el que pudimos convivir como pareja por el resto de nuestras vidas. Sin importar la especie que nos diferencia.

Lástima que el mundo en que vivimos, es todo menos perfecto, pero por pequeños momentos, instantes mágicos como este, ambos podemos fingir lo que deseamos.

Y eso a pesar de no rellenar el vacío en nuestras almas, es todo lo que la sociedad nos permitía tener, y no dudamos en aprovecharlo al máximo.

Solos tú y yo, en nuestro mundo de ensueño.

_**Finite. **_


End file.
